1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool joint; and more particularly to a two-section tool joint.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to make tools applicable to various locking elements and have various working angles, the tools can be equipped with a tool joint.
Referring to FIG. 1, a first conventional tool joint disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. 097208543 essentially comprises a first rod 11 and a second rod 12. A polygonal ball 111 of the first rod 11 is restricted in a receiving groove 121, so that the first rod 11 can be adjusted to a predetermined angle with respect to the second rod 12. Between the receiving groove 121 and the polygonal ball 111 is disposed an elastic element 13 for elastically pressing against the polygonal ball 111 to maintain the first rod 11 and the second rod 12 at the predetermined angle after adjustment. However, the angle between the above first and second rods 11, 12 may change at any moment when the above tool joint is used in a screwing/unscrewing operation requiring no angular adjustment, thus causing much inconvenience and difficulty.
Referring to FIG. 2, a second conventional tool joint disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. 097207779 comprises a first rod 21 and a second rod 22 which are fixedly connected together by inserting a fixed end 211 of the first rod 21 into an inner groove 221 of the second rod 22. Therefore, the second conventional tool joint is applicable to the screwing/unscrewing operation which requires no angular adjustment. When the second conventional tool joint is used in a screwing/unscrewing operation requiring angular adjustment, the first rod 21 will be pulled to make the fixed end 211 of the first rod 21 disengage from the inner groove 221 of the second rod 22, so that the first rod 21 can be adjusted to a predetermined angle with respect to the second rod 22. However, after the first rod 21 is pulled toward an opening of the receiving groove 222 of the second rod 22, since there is no corresponding fixing structure, the first rod 21 will retract when the above conventional tool joint is used in the screwing/unscrewing operation requiring angular adjustment, thus causing much difficulty and inconvenience.
Referring to FIG. 3, a third conventional tool joint disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. 097203831 utilizes an annular protrusion 311 of a rod 31 to abut against an annular flange 321 of a holding seat 32 to fixedly connect the rod 31 and the holding seat 32 together, so that it can be applied in the screwing/unscrewing operation requiring no angular adjustment. When the rod 31 and the holding seat 32 are used in the screwing/unscrewing operation requiring angular adjustment, the rod 31 can be rotated relative to the holding seat 32 within a predetermined range after being pulled up slightly from the holding seat 32. However, the connecting end 312 of the rod 31 is restricted in the groove 322 of the holding seat 32 by means of an elastic element 33 cooperating with an engaging element 34. The working direction of the elastic element 33 and the engaging element 34 is different from the pulling direction of the rod 31 in the holding seat 32, namely, one is longitudinal, and the other is transverse. Therefore, after the rod 31 is pulled toward an opening of the groove 322 of the holding seat 32, the rod 31 will retract, thus causing much difficulty and inconvenience in the screwing/unscrewing operation requiring angular adjustment.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.